memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Meditation
Meditation is a mental process used to cultivate calm and insight. On Earth, the Buddhist monks of Tibet meditated every day. ( ) Meditation was used by Vulcans to calm and keep their tempestuous emotions under control, as part of Surak's doctrine of logic. Certain forms of intense meditation were used to suppress the effects of pon farr when a Vulcan male could not return to his homeworld to take a mate. ( ) Meditation was also used with Vulcan children. ( ) (which had the working title "Equilibrium"), Fraht noted that both the Festival of T'Plana-Hath and the Vulcan holiday of Kal Rekk were observed by "sitting in silence and meditating."}} When he was preparing for college, – a youth from Carbon Creek, Pennsylvania – spent a lot of time at a library doing research about places he would like to visit, including Tibet. While discussing meditation with T'Mir, Jack explained to her that, in his readings, he had learned that the Buddhist monks of Tibet meditated every day. ( ) The Vulcan monastery at P'Jem on an unnamed planet included a meditation room where the monks and the landing party from were held hostage by a commando of the Andorian Imperial Guard in June of 2151. The meditation room also features a hidden passage which leads into the catacombs. ( ) In 2151, T'Pol taught Hoshi Sato, because she had been feeling anxious, a Vulcan meditation technique whereby she closed her eyes and imagined being "on a turbulent ocean" that she herself, however, had control over and could gradually calm. Hoshi at first found the technique was not working for her but, after focusing more, she was amazed by the experience. T'Pol planned to teach her how to employ the technique while alone, an offer Hoshi thanked her for. ( ) Jonathan Archer that – although she and other members of a landing party with her, specifically Malcolm Reed and T'Pol – had some "frayed nerves," those feelings were "nothing a little Vulcan meditation won't fix."}} In 2366, Kova Tholl claimed he was abducted by an unknown alien race while meditating on his homeworld, Mizar II. ( ) Jadzia Dax was well known for her meditational exercises. In 2369, Kira Nerys joked that Tosk could use her help to relax. ( ) Major Kira Nerys practiced meditation regularly. She once explained to Doctor Julian Bashir that she always needed it after a hard day and that, to meditate, she simply sat quietly. ( ) Tuvok once suggested meditation to Seven of Nine for use with a group of Borg children that she was caring for, when she complained to him about the youngsters being unpredictable. ( ) After the entered a starless region known as in 2375, Tuvok began to meditate in the astrometrics lab before an image of a starfield. He explained to Seven of Nine that he imagined each star as a single thought. ( ) Later that year, Chakotay mandated that B'Elanna Torres take meditation lessons from Tuvok, after she destroyed The Doctor's holographic camera. ( ) External link * de:Meditation fr:Méditation Category:Medical procedures Category:Vulcan